Fun Time With The Metal Fight Beyblade Crew!
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Have fun with the Metal Fight Beyblade crew! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Rose: Wow, I have been writing for Disgaea lately. Now back to Beyblade. Anyways, this is basically where you get to hang out with the characters in Metal Fight Beyblade. You can choose certain characters if you don't want to hang out with all of them. You can hang out with OCs my friends and I have! Here's the available ones (Sorry, their all female :/)

Hokaru Rose

Celeste Russo

Maria Russo

Isabella Russo

Diva Saundarya

Ruby Smith

Naomi Isabella Megurine (not related to Megurine Luka)

Raikou Sora

Amber Carter

Thalassa Blue

Victoria Valentine

Lilybeth Valentine

Lila Lovette

Mirai Tategami (DON'T SHOOT ME IF SHE'S A MARY SUE)

Meili Hanatan

Mujakina Utsukushi (Who can't love a tsundere :P)

Alice Hawthorne

Sinful Rose: You can also hang out with my real life friends

Alexis (anon reviewer Black Rock Shooter)

Lindsay (anon reviewer Black Gold Saw)

Marie-Luise (anon reviewer Miracle Midnight Rose)

Chloe (anon reviewer Gold Snake)

Trinity (anon Silver Snake)

Catherine (anon reviewer .)

Sinful Rose: This is only info ;-) You can send in your own OC and go as yourself. Or just send an OC. You can also go as yourself. Also, the scenario is your choice. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Sinful Rose: Oh hi~ Welcome to this INSANE chapter of Fun Time With The Metal Fight Beyblade Crew.

Alexis: So, who are the first people on here?

Sinful Rose: Three tomboys (refraining from saying ladies) Rin (no, not Vocaloid Rin or Tohsaka Rin), Miyu (she ain't Vampire Princess Miyu), and Glacial Pisces (we'll call her Pisces), one Bengali girl known as Emeraldmoon03 (we will call her Moon), and 999sea9 aka Sean.

*Rin, Miyu, Pisces, Moon, and Sean appear*

Hanako from Disgaea 2: Ooh! Can I come!

Sinful Rose: Sure sweetie ^^

Hanako: YAY ^^

Moon: *says hello in Bengali* ^^

Yu: What did Moon-chan say?

Sinful Rose: She's Bengali like me! She said hello!

Yu: Cool!

Kyouya: I'm sexy & I know it~

Ginga: Ah girl look at that body~

Ryuutaro: I work out~

Hyouma: PARTY ROCK!

Sinful Rose: W.T.F

Moon: :D

Rin, Miyu, and Pisces:*gets it on video*

Ryuutaro: Rose! End this fanfic now! Or else you will meet a terrible fate!

Sean: STFU

Pisces: Didn't we discuss this? She is NOT gonna die.

Tsubasa:*pla

Tsubasa:*playing Monopoly with Alice*

Chi Yun: This isn't gonna end well…

Sinful Rose: But hopefully it will make people laugh!

Mujakina: Oh hi guys!

Audience: ZOMG SO CUTE

Zhou Xing: BACK OFF SHE'S MINE

Mujakina:*hits with gigantic hammer * I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Ryuutaro: I'm a Vocaloid! *sings World is Mine badly*

Pisces: SHUT UP *throws bomb at Ryuutaro*

Sinful Rose: EVERYONE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

Rin: What?

Sinful Rose: BENKEI ATE THE TACOS MADE BY JUSTIN BIEBER!

Sean: FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Tsubasa: I want to win! I WILL WIN!

Alice: WTF YOU'RE PLAYING MONOPOLY!

Miyu:*throws dice at Tsubasa* Oh, SHUT UP

Benkei:*falls on the floor dead*

Rin: EARTHQUAKE!

Ryuutaro:*starts shuffling*

Hanako: YOU SUCK RYUUTARO!

Kyouya: You tell him!

Hanako: ZOMG IT'S KYOUYA! *glomps Kyouya*

Pisces: Are you okay with this?

Sinful Rose: It's a'ight. Let her embrace her fangirl.

Tsubasa: GET THOSE SCISSORS AWAY FROM MY HAIR!

Mrs. Benson (from iCarly):*chases Tsubasa with scissors*

Random mom:*chases Kyouya with comb and scissors* GET BACK HERE

Kyouya: FUCK NO!

Mirai: PEGASI! RAINBOWS! TAKE THAT JUSTIN BEIBER!

JB: OoOh, pretty sweet powers, little lady.

Amber: Oh heck no! *shoots lightning bolts*

Sinful Rose: PARTY ROCK!

Sean: Yeah x3

Hokaru: Woo!

Hanako: Let's go

Ash from Pokemon: Party rock is in the HOUSE TONIGHT!

Sinful Rose: Everybody just have a good time~

Sean: And we gonna make you LOSE YOUR MIND

Sinful Rose & Sean: Everybody just have a good time~

Ginga: Party rock is in the HOUSE TONIGHT!

Kenta: Everybody just have a good time~

Sinful Rose: And we gonna make you LOSE YOUR MIND

Hanako: We just wanna see ya

Hokaru: Shake that x3

*EVERYBODY (AND RYUUTARO) DANCES EXCEPT RIN, MIYU, AND PISCES*

Pisces, Rin. And Miyu:*beat up Ryuutaro*

*after song is over*

Rin: What is the point of this story?

Sinful Rose: There is no plot what so ever. This is just attempted humor.

Kyouya fangirls (not including me): KYYYAAAAAA~!

Rin: BE QUIET!

Miyu: -_-

Sinful Rose: Anyways, who wants to see Kyouya do the Po Pi Po?

Moon: Ore baba!

Ryuuga: WTF WOMAN WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Me:*slaps Ryuuga* Leave Moon alone!

Kyouya: FUCK NO

Mirai: You know, she's an authoress, so are Pisces and Moon.

Kyouya: So?

Pisces and Sinful Rose: Authoress powers! Go!

Kyouya:*does the Po Pi Po*

Tsubasa: I LOVE YOU MIKU HATSUNE!

Sean: O_o

Moon: XD

Doji: I LOVE YOU LEN!

Sinful Rose:*shoots Doji*

Pisces: -_-''

Tsubasa:*dances to World is Mine*

Ryuutaro: I'm a Vocaloid! *starts singing World is Mine badly*

Lindsay: -.-

Alexis: *shoots Ryuutaro* Who wants some Moe Moe Tsubasa pictures? You can have them if you review!

Celeste: Anyways, you can shoot Doji if you want or slap Tsubasa if you want.

Benkei: Who made these tacos?

Pisces:*facepalm* JB made those -_-

Benkei:FFUUUUUUUUUUUU- *explodes*

Sinful Rose: Anyways, that all for this chapter. Until next time peeps!


End file.
